Wybraniec Przeznaczenia – Miniatury
by Glenka
Summary: [Z] [T] "Destiny's Darling" The Fictionist. Uzupełnienie „Wybrańca Przeznaczenia" tłumaczenia Panny Mi oraz powiązane z jej przekładem "Ulubieńca Losu". Będzie zawierać trzy wybrane miniatury - w jednej Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: The Fictionist

Link do oryginału: s/6042425/12/Destiny-s-Darling

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: Tym razem - oficjalnie brak

* * *

 **Słowem wstępu:**

„Ból i Przyjemność" są 12 miniaturką do opowiadania „Ulubieniec Losu". Proponuję na początek zapoznać się z wszystkimi poprzednimi częściami tego opowiadania – bez tego miniatura może być niezrozumiała. Wszystko jest czytelnie rozpisane na moim profilu.

Tych, którzy już to zrobili – zapraszam serdecznie! ;)

* * *

 **Ból i Przyjemność**

* * *

Cygnus Lestrange został wyrwany ze snu przez czyjeś krzyki - znane krzyki torturowanego, które nieraz budziły go już wcześniej. Wrzaski, które budziły jednocześnie jego zadowolenie, współczucie i niesamowite rozdrażnienie.

Evans znowu miał koszmary.

Otworzył oczy szerzej i skupił się z irytacją na suficie Dormitorium Slytherinu.

Słyszał jak Zevi wydaje z siebie zduszone sapnięcie, po czym natychmiast rusza, żeby obudzić właściciela zielonych oczu. Zanim jednak zdążył wstać z łóżka i zrobić dwa kroki, zanim w ogóle Abraxas zdążył usiąść z niezwykle roztrzepanymi włosami, zanim Alphard spróbował rzucić Lumos, w kierunku Evansa wystrzeliła inna postać.

Tom.

Cygnus natychmiast usiadł prosto, przyglądając się temu ze zmrużonymi oczami.

Dlaczego jego Pan w ogóle przejmował się tym chłopakiem? To było dla niego takie nietypowe... przejmować się czyimś dobrem. Co więcej, nawet bezmózgi Puchon by zauważył, że Tom _zawsze_ dotyka młodszego chłopaka.

Teraz też to robił - ręką trzymał mu na ramieniu, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby chciał, by ten się poruszył się samodzielnie a nie wykonywał tylko rozkazy, zmuszając go do tego poprzez kontakt wzrokowy... _Jego_ Tom nigdy nie dotykał, tak właściwie to nie dotykał też nikogo innego - chyba, że nie miał innego wyjścia i było to absolutną koniecznością. Dlaczego więc cały czas dotykał Evansa? Nie miało znaczenia, że w szorstki sposób. _Dlaczego?_ Tom był mrocznym czarodziejem, więc jeśli kiedykolwiek wda się z kimś w romantyczną relację, nie będzie to słodki, kochający i delikatny związek.

Oczywistością było, że faworyzował Harry'ego, tego półkrwi zuchwalca. Cygnus czuł się chory na samą myśl o tym. Co takiego miał w sobie Evans, czego mu brakowało? Oczywiście, chłopak był potężny ale to nie tak, że był tego świadomy... Dla kogoś tak utalentowanego jak Tom, byłoby prościej, gdyby Evans tańczył tak, jak on sobie zażyczy.

Tom mógł pogrywać ze wszystkimi, był _wspaniały_ \- dlaczego więc nie zachowuje się tak samo w stosunku do Evansa? Chłopak zachowywał się czasem jak stuprocentowy Gryfon - to było aż niestosowne.

\- Harry. - powiedział Tom, gwałtownie potrząsając ramieniem chłopaka, po czym syknął coś uwodzicielskiego w wężomowie.

Cygnus bardzo żałował, że nie rozumie tego, co mówią. Evans natychmiast się obudził i wystrzelił prosto z przygotowaną pięścią. Znalazł się idealnie w ramionach Czarnego Pana. Oczywiście, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, zaczął się od razu wyrywać. Rozluźnił się dopiero, gdy Tom zaczął cicho szeptać mu do ucha.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Alphard.

To naprawdę przerażające, jak wszyscy zaczęli dbać o tego przybłędę - zupełnie jakby był jakiś wyjątkowy.

Postawa Evansa była sztywna, lekko pochylona. Wyglądał jakby z "wyczerpania" topniał wręcz w objęciach Toma. A jego Pan nic sobie z tego nie robił! Nie odpychał go! Wręcz przeciwnie - jego ręka otoczyła klatkę piersiową Evansa, przytrzymując go _bliżej_ i w pozycji pionowej.

Cygnus nie był głupcem - wiedział co się zaraz wydarzy. Wszyscy w dormitorium byli tego świadomi.

Przy pomocy swojego żelaznego uchwytu, Tom wyciągnął drugiego chłopaka z łóżka. Ten, nie mogąc złapać równowagi, potknął się. Tak, całkiem możliwe, że Evans był zmęczony - nie mógł nawet iść prosto. Mimo to, wszystko co robił, było _zaplanowane_ i _celowe_ \- chciał _zbliżyć się_ do Toma.

Co oni robili, gdy wychodzili z pokoju? Och, musi się tego dowiedzieć. Przyglądał się, jak jego Pan wyprowadza Evansa, wciąż mówiąc do niego łagodnym tonem a potem zdecydował się wstać z łóżka.

\- Co robisz? - natychmiast zapytał się Abraxas.

W odpowiedzi, Cygnus jedynie się uśmiechnął. To nie tak przecież, że wpadnie w jakieś kłopoty - przecież Tom go lubił.

\- Chcę zobaczyć co robią, gdy są razem w takim stanie - też chodź, jeśli chcesz. - odpowiedział i nie czekając dłużej, trzymając się cienia, opuścił Dormitorium.

\- Nie bądź takim osłem. - splunął za nim Zevi. - Poza tym, Tom nie chciałby się dowiedzieć, że go śledziłeś.

Nie oglądając się wstecz, Cygnus zamknął za sobą drzwi. Jeśli inni nie chcieli wiedzieć to w porządku - nawet gniew jego Pana będzie lepszy niż zostawienie tego w spokoju. Przynajmniej Tom go dostrzeże.

Zdecydował się nie używać żadnego rodzaju magii - Tom, a nawet Evans pomimo swojej nieświadomości, zareagują, wyczuwając ją. To była jedyna rzecz, którą jak przypuszczał, razem dzielili - oboje dryfowali w kierunku magii niczym ćmy do ognia.

Obaj siedzieli w pustym Pokoju Wspólnym a ich twarze oświetlało światło płomieni z kominka. Cygnus zakradł się tuż obok wejścia, aby uzyskać lepszy widok. To było dość lekkomyślne ale...

Tom nawet nie podniósł wzroku, całkowicie skupiając się na Evansie.

\- Co tym razem? - zapytał Tom. Evans nawet nie raczył odpowiedzieć - gapił się tylko przed siebie, będąc napiętym niczym struna. - Hej. - głos Toma zaostrzył się a jego blade palce odwróciły twarz drugiemu chłopcu. Jego uścisk ewidentnie był mocny.

Głowa Harry'ego odskoczyła pod wpływem dotyku - zachowywał się jak jakieś płochliwe zwierzę. To tylko sprawiło, że uchwyt Czarnego Pana wzmocnił się, stał się bardziej dominujący. Teraz głowa Evansa została schwytana w żelazny uścisk.

Paznokieć Toma prześledził dolną wargę chłopaka, podczas gdy ten uspokoił się. Wyglądał jakby rozważał zadane pytanie. Aura Czarnego Pana z kolei stała się rozkazująca i intensywna.

Rozległ się syk w wężomowie i Cygnus domyślił się, że Tom powtórzył swoje pytanie.

\- Cmentarz. - wydusił z siebie Evans. - Coś jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć? I bądź łaskaw zleźć ze mnie - gdyby ktokolwiek by teraz nas zobaczył, pomyślałby że uderzasz do mnie.

Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmieszek i z jakiegoś dziwnego, niezrozumiałego dla Cygnusa powodu, Ślizgon pochylił się jeszcze bardziej. Tak blisko, że teraz niemal dotykali się nawzajem.

\- Może właśnie uderzam. - mruknął z błyszczącymi oczami Tom. - Nikogo tutaj nie ma. Jesteśmy sami w środku nocy. Są nawet świece. Romantycznie, prawda?

Harry przechylił głowę.

\- E... nie. - wyzywająco odpowiedział Evans. Cygnus zauważył jednak, że nie odsunął się. - Oboje wiemy, że nie jesteś zainteresowany romansami. A nawet jeśli byłbyś to wiedziałbyś, że ja nie wplątałbym się w jeden tuż po przebudzeniu się z koszmaru o masowych mordercach próbujących mnie zabić.

\- No nie wiem. - uśmiechnął się Tom. - Mówią, że ból i przyjemność są ze sobą ściśle powiązane. - mruknął, zaciskając bardziej uchwyt na szczęce Evansa. Chłopak skrzywił się. - Ból. - powiedział wyjaśniającym tonem Tom, rozluźniając nieco dłoń i jednym ze swoich smukłych palców, ponownie dotykając jego ust, gdy ten otworzył je, żeby mu odpowiedzieć. Cygnus zauważył, że Evans bardzo szybko zamknął usta. - Przyjemność. Widzisz?

Ręka Ślizgona wycofała się natychmiast po tych słowach i Tom rozsiadł się z powrotem na poduszkach kanapy, podczas gdy Harry niemal podskoczył na tę nagłą zmianę w ruchu.

\- Mówią też, że usta są bardzo wrażliwe. - kontynuował Czarny Pan z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. - Mogę cię nauczyć wszystkiego na ten temat, jeśli chcesz. Jestem najlepszym uczniem.

\- Jesteś draniem. - odpowiedział Evans, rozglądając się z zuchwałością.

Cygnus cofnął się szybko, wsuwając się z powrotem do dormitorium tylko po to, żeby się zatrzymać, gdy Evans został leniwie wciągnięty na kanapę. To dziwaczne rozbawienie zniknęło z twarzy Toma a jego spojrzenie stało się twarde.

\- To nie może tak dalej być. - powiedział.

Evans uniósł brwi, zerkając znacząco na uścisk Tom na jego ramieniu.

\- Wiem. - odpowiedział. - Jeśli dalej będziesz tak robił, ludzie odniosą o nas mylne wrażenie.

\- Koszmary, Potter. - wyjaśnił niebezpiecznie Tom.

Cygnus zamrugał. Potter? Dlaczego jego Pan nazywał Evansa Potterem? Co prawda, był nieco podobny do Leonarda Pottera ale... nie... to zapewne konsekwencja tej głupiej pobudki - ma omamy słuchowe...

\- Zabiją cię.

\- Źle dla ciebie. Będziesz się niesamowicie nudził, gdy już nie będziesz się mógł bawić ze mną. - kontynuował nieporuszony Evans.

Cygnus spodziewał się, że Tom odzyska kontrolę, że sprawi, że Harry będzie cierpiał z powodu swojej bezczelności ale ten mówił dalej. Jego ton był surowszy i nieustępliwy.

\- Z ledwością funkcjonujesz - ciągnął dalej jego Pan jadowitym tonem. - Bez mojej pomocy, chwilę temu nie potrafiłeś nawet iść. Jesteś wyczerpany!

\- Więc zignoruj mnie, jak tak bardzo ci to przeszkadza. - zasugerował Evans, popisując się temperamentem. - Wtedy nie będziesz musiał się martwić, że będę cię budzić.

Harry oderwał od siebie rękę Toma i ponownie wstał, kierując się w stronę korytarza do dormitorium. Cygnus także zaczął się zbierać (całkiem szybko) - mimo to, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, więc wolał się znaleźć w łóżku zanim Tom wejdzie do ich sypialni.

Po chwili okazało się jednak, że i tym razem odwrót nie był konieczny.

Tom stanął na nogach i przemierzył pokój w przeciągu sekundy, przez co dało się odnieść wrażenie, że tak naprawdę Pokój Wspólny Ślizgonów był naprawdę malutki. Potem plecy Evansa uderzyły o ścianę, wydając przy tym gwałtowny, głuchy dźwięk, zaś Riddle przygwoździł go do niej tylko jedną rękę, opierając ją mocno o pierś mniejszego Ślizgona. Drugą rękę oparł o ścianę obok, potęgując tym wrażenie "klatki".

Oboje ciężko oddychali, przyciskając się do siebie. Ich usta dzieliło zaledwie kilka cali.

Gdyby Cygnus nie mógł usłyszeć, że jego Pan odzywa się, założyłby, że robią coś zgoła innego.

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiesz tego, kochanie? To ja decyduję kiedy kończymy - i mówię ci teraz, że jeszcze nie zakończyliśmy tej rozmowy.

\- A ja - warknął Evans - nie jestem jednym z twoich Śmierciożerców...

\- Jasna cholera, Harry! - syknął Tom. - Próbuję ci pomóc. Spójrz na siebie, jesteś wrakiem.

\- Myślisz, że nie jestem tego świadomy? - zapytał Evans z niedowierzaniem. W pewnym momencie jego głos się załamał. - Chociaż przypuszczam, że nie możesz zrozumieć lub wczuć się w coś, co wymaga sumienia. Nie masz cholernego serca do takich spraw - a nawet gdybyś miał, to byłoby ono z kamienia.

Cygnus usłyszał jak Tom walczy o cierpliwość, oddychając głęboko, podczas gdy jego lewa pięść zacisnęła się gwałtownie. Odpowiedział dopiero po dłuższej przerwie.

\- Twoje serce czuje zaś tak bardzo, że niszczy cię to od środka, tak więc przypuszczam, że tworzymy całkiem zgraną parę.

Byli parą! W końcu udało mu się zdobyć wystarczająco dowód! I to jeszcze z ust samego Toma...

Chłopcy milczeli przez chwilę - panująca między nimi cisza była przytłaczająca.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle ci zależy? - wyszeptał w końcu Evans.

Cygnus spiął się mimowolnie, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Ponieważ jesteś dobrą zabawką, a zepsute zabawki nie są w ogóle zabawne. - uśmiechnął się Tom.

Serce Cygnusa niemal przestało bić z ulgi. _Och, dzięki Merlinowi - to wszystko było tylko..._ \- nie zdążył nawet dokończyć myśli, ponieważ dosłownie po sekundzie Tom odezwał się znowu, boleśnie miażdżąc wszystkie jego nadzieje.

\- Niech ci wystarczy, że to robię, dobra? - powiedział Riddle tonem, który skutecznie powstrzymywał wszystkich od zadawania kolejnych pytań.

Evans milczał a jego brak riposty był gorszy niż zwykle.

\- Nic nie możesz zrobić. - stwierdził cicho.

\- W takim razie znajdę sposób. - odpowiedział z przekonaniem Tom. - Nawet, jeśli będę musiał wlać ci na śpiąco eliksir do gardła. - w ostatnim zdaniu wyraźnie dała się słyszeć groźba, zabarwiona nutą zagrożenia, ale Evans tylko się roześmiał.

\- Mój bohaterze... - mruknął sarkastycznie, obserwując Ślizgona.

Wyglądało na to, że ten argument rozwiązał w jakiś sposób problem, niezależnie od tego, jak silnym był argumentem. I jakby dopiero wtedy, chłopcy zdali sobie sprawę ze swojej bliskości fizycznej.

Harry zakasłał lekko a jego policzki pokryły się rumieńcem. Tom zaś wydawał się kompletnie tym nieporuszony, oceniając postać znajdującą się przed nim. W końcu Evans popchnął go delikatnie.

\- Czy ty kiedykolwiek jesz? - zapytał Tom ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Jesteś naprawdę chudy.

Evans z frustracją uniósł ręce w górę i przewrócił oczami.

\- Na litość boską, nawet nie zaczynaj! Szczerze mówiąc, nie będę zadowalał innych...

\- Och, jestem pewien, że ja mógłbym zadowolić ciebie... - wyszeptał Tom, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.

 _Wystarczy!_

Cygnus zobaczył już wystarczająco dużo. Skierował się więc do swojego dormitorium.

Miał wielką nadzieję, że Tomowi szybko minie to zauroczenie...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: The Fictionist

Link do oryginału: s/6042425/20/Destiny-s-Darling

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

* * *

 **Słowem wstępu:**

„Miłosne Choróbsko" jest 20 miniaturką do opowiadania „Ulubieniec Losu". Proponuję na początek zapoznać się z wszystkimi poprzednimi częściami – bez tego miniatura może być niezrozumiała ;)

* * *

 **Miłosne Choróbsko**

* * *

Harry wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali z poczuciem absolutnego przerażenia.

Od drugiego roku przerażał go ten dzień i nigdy nie miał wielkich nadziei, że ten konkretny okaże się lepszy.

14stego Lutego.

 _Walentynki. Ugh._

Sama jego nazwa powodowała u niego drżenie. To nie było tak, że nie podobała mu się idea celebrowania "miłości" pomiędzy dwoma ludźmi. Miał coś do krzykliwej metody obchodzenia tego święta - ten nagły wszechobecny odcień różu, serduszka, puchatość i chichoty. Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz.

Naprawdę, wszystko nagle jest w guście "kocham cię!" i "bądźmy już razem na zawsze!", co nie wydawało się zbyt zdrowe.

W rzeczywistości, gdyby ludzie nie oczekiwaliby, że miłość będzie perfekcyjna i bajkowa przez cały czas, do czego zachęca ich dzisiejszy dzień, byliby o wiele szczęśliwsi.

A może by się tak wrócił cichutko do łóżka i udawałby, że jest chory? Albo poszedłby do Pokoju Życzeń i zamknąłby się na wszystkie spusty, dopóki to całe szaleństwo by się nie skończyło?

Tom również nie bawił się dobrze w to święto, chociaż jego zniesmaczenie nie było aż tak widoczne. W jego oczach za to widać było mordercze błyski.

Jeżeli Harry nienawidził tego dnia, to Tom nienawidził go jeszcze bardziej - z powodu idei miłości samej w sobie. Nie mógł się zdobyć na współczucie.

Nieszczęścia chodzą parami.

Próbując się zapaść pod ziemię, skierował się do swojego stołu, sadowiąc się na zwyczajowym miejscu. Uśmiechnął się boleśnie do Pansy, która - zgodnie z ich umową - machała do niego.

Wybuchnęła śmiechem parę sekund później, dołączając do rozmowy z koleżankami. Chciał ukryć twarz w dłoniach. Albo wykopać sobie dziurę.

Chwycił kubek kawy, niepewny czy jego żołądek przyjmie coś więcej. Nie odzywał się. Zarówno Alphard i Abraxas uśmiechali się do niego, przez co zmrużył oczy.

Cała sytuacja pogorszyła się, gdy ostatniej nocy Dumbledore zapowiedział niespodziewane tańce - bo uczniowie potrzebowali zabawy i rozweselenia w związku z początkiem wojny poza szkołą. Teraz, wiele dziewcząt - oraz wielu chłopców - panikowało co na siebie włoży na dzisiejszy bal i, co ważniejsze, z kim na niego pójdą.

Liczba sugestywnych spojrzeń i uśmiechów jakie otrzymał od wstania z rana z łóżka była aż skandaliczna.

Kusiło go do prostego publicznego stwierdzenia, że jest gejem w nadziei, że zostawią go i zyska odrobinę spokoju ale pewnie pożałowałby tego następnego dnia. Szybkość rozprzestrzenianie się plotek jest przerażająca i ciężko będzie się wytłumaczyć, że po prostu nie chciał iść z kimś na randkę.

Próbował też unikać rozmowy o balu ale Hermiona wymogła na nim obietnicę, że nie będzie się nigdzie dąsać w samotności.

Co więcej, musiał iść z kiś. I wiedział, że musi to być dziewczyna.

* * *

Tom Riddle po mistrzowsku ukrywał groźne spojrzenie, unikając tłumu wielbicieli, którzy pojawiali się wszędzie, niezapowiedziani i w złym smaku.

To się stawało niedorzeczne.

Planował spędzić cały dzień na pracy nad zaklęciami lecz kiedy tylko usadowił się w bibliotece zauważył, że grupy dziewcząt zaczęły się ku niemu skradać, śmiejąc się, zachowując się niezdarnie, próbując wyglądać inteligentnie i rozpoczynać rozmowy.

Jak mogły mieć czelność pytania go czy pójdzie z nimi na bal? Doprawdy. Co stało się z tym, że to mężczyźni powinni prosić o to kobiety? Czy brytyjska etykieta z całych pięćdziesięciu lat od tak przestała istnieć?

W jego myślach przemknęły wszystkie zmiany, bardziej sprawiedliwsze zmiany. Sporo z obecnych dziewcząt było teraz bardziej odważnych, pewniejszych siebie - było parę małych rzeczy, które nie cieszyły się już dobrą reputacją.

Interesujące...

Nie chodziło o to, że był w ogóle zainteresowany tego typu rzeczami – po prostu dbał o to odrobinę mniej niż jego męscy poplecznicy.

Oczywiście, uroda była czymś, co mógł docenić i jeśli musiałby już iść na bal w towarzystwie kobiety to nie odmówiłby jeśli tylko odpędziłoby to od niego nadzieję innych dziewcząt. Uczennica, którą by zaprosił byłaby najbardziej pożądaną, najpiękniejszą i najinteligentniejszą dziewczyną w szkole.

To było jasne.

Najprawdopodobniej zaprosiłby Daphne Greengrass. Wiedział, że czeka na jego zaproszenie albo nawet oczekuje go. Powinien to ukrócić - myślała, że jest jakaś specjalna... To mogłoby być ciekawe - odrobina wytchnienia i mały romans w nocy.

Oswojenie jej dałoby mu trochę rozrywki, bo Harry był zajęty.

Salazarze, nienawidził tego dnia. Czuł się chory na samą myśl.

Nagle wszystko zaczęło się koncentrować wokół miłości i seksu, co nie miało dla niego większej wartości. Jedynymi dobrymi rzeczami w Dniu Świętego Walentego była możliwość przekonania się z jak dużą ilością ludzi mógł pograć, jak wiele serc mógł nieodwracalnie złamać oraz gry, których podstawą jest władza i kontrola... Niestety jednak musiał utrzymywać maskę i zdjęcie jej nie pomogłoby mu na dłuższą metę.

\- Cześć, Tom. - powiedział słodki głos.

Spojrzał do góry, wymuszając uprzejmy uśmiech.

\- Witam, panno...? - odpowiedział, czekając na jej imię. I tak szybko je zapomni, ale przez wzgląd na opinię musiał udawać, że go to interesuje.

\- Cześć, Tom. - zaszczebiotała. - Lavender. Lavender Brown. Możesz mi mówić Lav. Zastanawiałam się czy chciałbyś iść ze mną na bal? - zapytała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Dlaczego miałby iść akurat z nią na bal?

\- Przepraszam, ale nie. - rzekł. - Już mam plany.

\- Z kim? Z Harrym? Słyszałam jak Ron i Hermiona pytają go, co u diabła sobie myślał zapraszając tą dziwaczkę Lunę Lovegood. - Spojrzała na niego jakby oczekując rozważenia tych słów.

\- Harry idzie z Lovegood? - drążył delikatnie.

Współczująca mina pojawiła się na jej twarzy.

\- Tak... miałeś... miałeś z nim plany? - zapytała. - Chodź ze mną, spraw, żeby był zazdrosny!

Patrzył na nią chłodno, tuszując irytację.

To nie tak, że Harry idąc z kimś na bal go obchodził, ale że szedł akurat z nią. Harry na pewno nie spodziewał się, że Tom będzie tolerować tą szaloną dziewczynę cały wieczór? Prawda? Nie była nawet godna jego… najlepszego przyjaciela, tak właściwie.

Była taka... A Harry zaprosił ją wiedząc, jaki ma do niej stosunek? Powinien był umówić się z dziewczyną, z którą każdy chce być ale nie z Lovegood ze wszystkich ludzi.

Była czystokrwista, to wiedział ale... od kiedy Harry był nią zainteresowany? Czy był zainteresowany? Będą parą? Harry nie zmieni się w kogoś żałosnego, prawda?

Brown zaczęła wyglądać na przestraszoną i nerwową choć w jej oczach wciąż widniała determinacja. Wygładził swoją twarz.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś sprawiać, że Harry byłby zazdrosny? - zapytał, podnosząc brew.

\- Ponieważ jesteś... cóż, jesteś...

\- Tak? - zapytał jedwabistym tonem.

Dziewczyna zwilżyła wargi.

\- Cóż, lubisz go, kochasz go, prawda? Grasz w jego drużynie.

\- Jeśli sądzisz, że to prawda to dlaczego zapraszasz mnie na bal?

\- Bo możesz mieć kogoś lepszego niż on... - zaczęła.

\- Lepszy niż on nie znaczy ciebie. - uśmiechnął się słodko. - To obniżyłoby moje standardy a jedynym powodem, dla którego kiedykolwiek poszedłbym z tobą na bal byłaby chęć samobójstwa z nudy i złego towarzystwa.

Jej twarz zastygła.

\- Nie możesz mnie tak obrażać, jestem dla ciebie miła.

\- Nie mam żadnego użytku z twojej dobroci. - odwrócił się od niej lekceważąco.

W następnej sekundzie poczuł jak coś kłuje go w kark i zanurzył się w różowo-fioletowych oparach.

* * *

\- Luna! Hej, Luna! - Harry śpieszył się, by złapać blondynkę z Ravenclawu.

\- Harry? - zapytała z małym, zdezorientowanym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Co się stało? Szczęśliwych Walentynek.

\- Tak, tobie też...

Każdy wokoło zatrzymał się, by posłuchać a on poczuł się niezręcznie, więc wziął ją za ramię i nieco wycofał się z tłumu. Przekrzywiła głowę.

\- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że stosujesz psychologiczne zagrania w stosunku do kogoś zamiast po prostu zapytać go czy pójdzie z tobą, byś nie był w pobliżu Toma? - podpytała.

Zamrugał, następnie zarumienił się gwałtownie a potem uświadomił sobie reakcję swojego organizmu.

\- Przepraszam. - bąknął. Wzruszyła ramionami patrząc na niego wyczekująco. - Dobra, to... zastanawiałem się, czy nie chciałabyś może pójść ze mną na bal?

\- Och. - powiedziała a jej twarz zmieniła swój wyraz. - Harry, jesteś naprawdę wspaniałą osobą ale nie lubię cię w ten spo...

\- To znaczy, jako przyjaciele! - dodał szybko. - Chyba, że masz kogoś innego z kim chciałabyś pójść, po prostu - nie lubię tych całych Walentynek i każdy inny kogo bym zaprosił, pomyślałby, że jestem nim zainteresowany a ja chcę iść tylko jako przyjaciel i tak - jesteś jedyną moją koleżanką - prócz Hermiony, ale ona idzie z Ronem - i naprawdę myślę, że jesteś fajna i - och, jasna cholera. - mamrotał.

Ale się zaplątał. Planował, że wyjdzie to bardziej elegancko i bardziej elokwentnie. Poczochrał włosy. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

\- Bardzo chciałabym iść z tobą jako przyjacielem. - odpowiedziała wesoło. - Sądziłam jednak, że pójdziesz z Tomem.

Szczęka Harry'ego opadła.

\- Z Tomem? Ja... Luna - mówiłem ci, że my nie jesteśmy...

\- Romantycznie zaangażowani. - pokiwała głową. - Wiem. Ale wiesz, jeśli szukasz przyjaciela na bal, on jest oczywistym wyborem. I tak wszyscy myślą, że się po kryjomu umawiacie.

\- Nie zapytam _Toma_ czy pójdzie ze mną na bal!

\- Najprawdopodobniej by się zgodził jeśli o to się martwisz, przecież cię lubi. - stwierdziła rozsądnie. - Ale dobrze, pójdę z tobą jeśli chcesz zobaczyć jak bardzo zazdrosny będzie.

\- Kto powiedział, że chcę sprawić, by Tom był zazdrosny? - zaoponował impulsywnie.

Czy odleciał i stracił jakiś ważny fragment tej rozmowy? Jakim cudem weszli na ten temat? Krukonka spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

\- Tom nie lubi się tobą dzielić, więc na pewno będzie zazdrosny i bardzo zaborczy nawet jeżeli nie będziesz czuł nic romantycznego do osoby, którą zabierasz na bal. Z pewnością zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

\- On... już się z kimś umówił.

\- Raczej to z tobą chciałby spędzić noc. - Luna zirytowała się i przewróciła oczami jakby był kompletnym idiotą. Czasem się tak czuł rozmawiając z nią. Następnie dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się ponownie, niespodziewanie bardzo olśniewająco. - No cóż, muszę iść szykować sukienkę! O siódmej przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali?

\- ...Tak.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass, Lodowa Księżniczka Slytherinu, zmarszczyła brwi widząc Toma Riddle'a w towarzystwie Lavender Brown.

Spodziewała się widzieć siebie u jego boku a zamiast tego towarzyszyła Abraxasowi Malfoyowi - i nie było tak, że nie był przystojny czy czarujący ale nie był Tomem Riddlem.

Tom Riddle…

Była Królową Serc, podbijała je i zabierała, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć jak rozpadają się na kawałki, gdy już się nimi znudziła.

Pomimo tego, nigdy nie próbowała zdobyć serc należących do Toma Riddle'a lub Harry'ego Pottera - po prostu wiedziała.

Harry Potter był terenem zabronionym, i choć wielu sądziło, że był mniej bezwzględny oraz, że jest w stanie trzymać w ryzach Księcia Slytherinu, wiedziała, że to nie jest prawda... Tom Riddle był w stanie zniszczyć każdego kto choćby spróbował choć palcem tknąć Gryfona.

Riddle był wspaniałym graczem, dziką kartą, która potrafiła doprowadzić do płaczu i ruiny każdą osobę, jedynie dla zabawy.

Nie dbał o romantyczne relacje i nie była na tyle głupia myśląc, że mogłaby go uwieść.

Dlaczego? To proste. Tom Riddle nie kierował się żadnymi ograniczającymi zasadami, do których stosować musiała się reszta.

Pomiędzy nimi było niesamowite porozumienie. Właśnie dlatego była dla niego dobrą partią na ten wieczór.

Obydwoje lubili gry, co było kluczem dzisiejszej zabawy, jak również jej reputacja by wzrosła.

Mógłby być widziany z nią, nie tracąc swoich standardów.

Ale... z nią? Ona nie powinna z nim być.

 _Coś jest nie tak._

Riddle właśnie przeszedł tuż koło Pottera, zmierzając w kierunku wdzięczącej się przed nim Brown. Jej oczy zwęziły się na tą scenę, tak samo jak oczy jej partnera.

\- Pokłócili się? - zapytała Abraxasa, kiedy przemierzali parkiet w walcu. Wyraz twarzy Malfoya był opanowany, choć w jego oczach można było dostrzec żelazny błysk.

\- Nie. Inaczej Harry nie podchodziłby do niego w ten sposób. - wymamrotał. Zastanawiała się czy właściwie będzie podejść do nich z Abraxasem ale nie był to odpowiedni moment.

Kontynuowała taniec, okazjonalnie zmieniając partnerów i mając oko na rozwój wydarzeń.

Niemal uwierzyła swoim oczom ale mogła przysiąc, że dostrzegła wzrok Riddle'a na Harrym, zanim ramieniem objął dziewczynę, i zanim ten przeszedł obok.

Po tym incydencie, nie widziała ich już razem, choć zauważyła, że Harry rzuca spojrzenie w kierunku Toma aż nazbyt często.

Każdy inny nazwałby to zazdrością, ale... minęło już wiele godzin tańca, podczas których, albo jeden albo drugi, rozwiązaliby ten problem.

W jego oczach widać było zgrozę do tego stopnia, że przestał on tańczyć i obserwował ich. Nie wyobraziła sobie tego i nie było nic subtelnego w tym, że Riddle niemal bezgłośnie wołał Harry'ego spoglądając na niego z czymś mrocznym w oku a potem ponownie stawał się wycofany pod wpływem brązowych oczu Gryfonki.

Oplotła ramię Abraxasa ciaśniej.

\- Potowarzyszę ci w drodze po drinki. - stwierdziła prosto.

To oczywiste, że szła z nim. Nie przepuści szansy zobaczenia z bliska dynamicznej, pokręconej natury Riddle'a i Pottera. Malfoy przyjrzał się jej.

\- Harry nie będzie chciał cię w to mieszać. I sądzę, że mnie z resztą również... - zaczął jakby w takim samym stopniu przekonując ją i samego siebie.

Dlatego właśnie nigdy nie interweniował w daleko idący sposób, w strachu przed ich niebezpiecznymi nastrojami.

Zaśmiała się perliście. Nie, zdecydowanie jej towarzysz nie był Tomem Riddlem - był zbyt zabawny i czarujący, by być nim. Riddle nie znał strachu i bezkarnie brał to, czego chciał.

\- Będzie w porządku. - delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia, kusząc go niemal pociągającym uśmiechem. Nie była pewna czy czuje się mile zaskoczona widząc jak rzuca jej rozważne spojrzenie zamiast niemal mdlejącego.

Podeszli bliżej, do miejsca, gdzie Harry tańczył z Lovegood. Gryfon przewrócił oczami na ich widok.

\- Luna, możesz? - zapytał, gdy rozbrzmiała kolejna nuta.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do niego, wyplątała się z jego uścisku i zaczęła tańczyć dziwacznie sama.

Daphne chciała coś powiedzieć lecz ugryzła się w język na widok lekkiego rozbawienia na twarzy Harry'ego, gdy rzucił w jej kierunku spojrzenie, które po chwili przybrało normalny, neutralny wyraz.

\- Stało się coś? - zapytał otwarcie. Brak ciepła w jego głosie ostrzegał ją, że Złoty Chłopiec wcale nie jest taki sympatyczny jak wszyscy sądzą.

\- Czy z Tomem... jest wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Abraxas.

\- Tak sądzę.

Och. Nuta irytacji. Może choć troszkę był zazdrosny? Widziała to już wiele razy - nie może się co do tego mylić...

\- Po prostu...

\- Po prostu? - Potter przerwał mu delikatnie. Jej myśli uleciały pod wpływem niemal morderczego spojrzenia.

\- Nie wydajecie się ze sobą dogadywać. - wymamrotał Malfoy.

\- Odważę się powiedzieć, że chciał mnie wkurzyć za to, że zaprosiłem Lunę i dlatego przyszedł z Lav-Lav. - powiedział Harry głosem, w którym można było wyczuć odrobinę zranienia i zdezorientowania.

Jeśli jej serce byłoby mniej zimne, może poczułaby coś w stosunku do niego.

Akurat ten moment wybrał sobie Prince, żeby pojawić się koło nich - zostawiając swoją śliczną partnerkę z Ravenclawu. Rzucając im jedno uważne spojrzenie, pochylił się i wyszeptał coś do ucha Pottera.

* * *

Harry zamarł słysząc te słowa.

\- Tom jest pod wpływem eliksiru miłosnego.

Odwrócił się przerażony do Zeviego. Tom? Eliksir miłosny? Niemożliwe!

Tom _nigdy_ w życiu by go nie wypił i rozpoznałby go wśród innych eliksirów - włączając w to amortencję.

\- Skąd wiesz? - zaoponował.

\- Ignoruje cię. - odpowiedział Zevi z nutą irytacji w głosie. - A ty, jeśli nie byłbyś tak dumny i uparty, zrozumiałbyś, że nie zachowuje się tak zwykle. Wiem też, że ignorowałby twoje ignorowanie jego i wyciągnąłby cię stąd już po pierwszej godzinie...

\- Myślisz, że nie próbowałem gadać z nim? - syknął Harry, pocierając gardło, gdzie zaatakował go wcześniej Tom. - Myślisz, że mam zamiar przestać mu pomagać? Cokolwiek o mnie myślisz Zevi, nie jestem na tyle _głupi,_ by zacząć z nim kłótnię w sali pełnej ludzi.

Momentalnie pożałował swojego szorstkiego tonu.

\- Co powiedziałeś? - zażądał Abraxas, patrząc na Zeviego. - Co jest nie tak z Tomem?

Prince zawahał się, spoglądając w kierunku Riddle'a. Tom bywał z dziewczętami, owszem, ale Lavender Brown była znana ze swojej pustości a Tom zachowywał się jakby _nie był sobą_.

Był pod wpływem eliksiru miłosnego. Abraxas poczuł torsje.

\- Masz antidotum? - zapytał z zaciśniętym gardłem. Szczerze wątpił, że Snape by im pomógł, jeśli Zevi by go nie miał.

\- Mogę zrobić jedno w przeciągu pół godziny, jeśli przyprowadzicie go do laboratorium eliksirów.

\- Będziemy tam. - zapewnił Harry.

Zacisnął szczękę, głowiąc się nad rozwiązaniem sytuacji.

* * *

Tom uśmiechał się pobłażliwie, podczas gdy Lav-Lav szczebiotała o swojej sukience.

Naprawdę nie wiedział dlaczego nie zauważył jej wcześniej, była tak niesamowita, że ciężko mu było oddychać. Urocza.

Wyglądała jak anioł i była zabawna.

Głębiej jednak, czuł się przerażony tymi pokręconymi uczuciami.

Był psychopatą. Co więcej, sądził, że jest pod wpływem eliksiru miłosnego. Bo przecież nie mógł kochać.

Nie był w stanie kontrolować swojego ciała, sposobu w jakie się zachowywało. Nie panował też nad swoimi słowami.

Harry zauważył, że coś jest nie tak i po sekundzie już się kierował ku niemu.

Chciał to przerwać, wytłumaczyć w jakiś sposób ale język nie chciał się go słuchać. Salazarze.

Zaplątany język. Szaleństwo. Hormony. Irracjonalność. Wdzięczenie się.

Brzydził się sposobu w jaki się zachowywał a mógł jedynie krzyczeć bezgłośnie.

Eliksir miłosny nie działał prawidłowo, to mógł powiedzieć z pewnością i byłby o wiele szczęśliwszy, gdyby jednak działał poprawnie. Wtedy nie czułby tych podejrzeń a jego własna świadomość i osobowość nie walczyłyby z miksturą.

Czuł się chory. Dłonie zaczęły mu się trząść, gdy prowadził dziewczynę do tańca.

Ona mu tego nie zrobiła, to mógł już stwierdzić. Nie była mądra ani podstępna, by dokonać tego samodzielnie.

Mógł przysiąc, że umiera. Może właśnie tak było.

Nie reagował prawidłowo na eliksir, więc może? Nie był zdolny do miłości a podano mu eliksir miłosny.

Serce waliło mu jak szalone, gdy zrozumiał jak wielką trucizną stała się dla niego ta mikstura.

Jak kompletnie było to niedorzeczne - był uczulony na eliksir miłosny.

Czuł jak jego głowa pęka. Wiedział, że Harry próbował mu pomóc ale były to rezultaty eliksiru. Nie mógł myśleć o niczym prócz o niej, w sposób obsesyjny i sfiksowany.

Podejrzewał, że te przebłyski świadomości były konsekwencją jego zainteresowania.

Zainteresowania Harrym.

Nawet eliksir miłosny nie mógł zlikwidować połączenia dusz, mógł z nim jednak walczyć. Eliksir miłosny został stworzony by zauroczyć się w konkretnej osobie, zaoferować jej swoje kompletnie oddanie i pożądanie.

Nie pozwalał, by dwoje ludzi stało się jego obiektem.

Co więcej, by wypełnić poczucie oddania, musiał sprawić, że Harry odejdzie... a chłopak wciąż naciskał. Czuł jak jego reakcje stają się coraz gwałtowniejsze. Miał ciche nadzieje (o ironio), że Harry zwycięży w tej grze.

Nienawidził Walentynek.

Wykonał obrót w tańcu, zaskoczony pięknem _oszałamiającej_ sukienki jego partnerki. Łososiowo różowej. Nienawidził tego koloru. Teraz jednak, łososiowy róż był wspaniały.

Jego ręce się trzęsły. Dziewczyna przyjrzała mu się z namysłem.

\- Nie musisz się tak denerwować. - uśmiechnęła się. - Jesteś świetnym tancerzem.

Jej oczy były szkliste. Z nią też było coś nie w porządku.

Niemal warknął, gdy Harry ponownie pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Myślę, że kazałem ci wyjść. – powiedział tonem, który zwiastował nieprzyjemne konsekwencje nieposłuszeństwa.

\- Musimy porozmawiać.

\- Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać.

\- Harry. - jęknęła Lavender. - Próbujemy tańczyć! Tom nie jest gejem, dobra? Teraz jest ze mną!

Znał Harry'ego. Skupił się więc na kamiennym spojrzeniu Gryfonki.

\- Odsuń się, robisz scenę. - Harry wydał cichy rozkaz.

\- Nie słyszałeś...

\- _Somnum_. - wyszeptał Potter usypiając dziewczynę, by potem złapać ją w locie jakby była pijana i podać ją Granger. Ona też była w to wmieszana?

To było potworne upokorzenie.

W jego wnętrzu wybuchł ogień, czuł jak jego serce jest rozrywane na dwa i w następnej sekundzie jego różdżka znalazła się przy gardle Harry'ego, niemal się w wbijając w jego ciało.

Przyjaciel zmierzył go ostrożnie spojrzeniem, z różdżką na wpół ku niemu uniesioną. Dlaczego Harry zawsze z nim walczył, cały czas? Teraz są wśród ludzi. _Wśród ludzi..._

Powinien pokazać jak bardzo zależy mu na Lavender. Da jej bukiet ze stoma czerwonymi różami, jak tylko wyeliminuje tego jednego chwasta.

\- Jak śmiesz dotykać Lav-Lav? - syknął niemal płacząc, słysząc własne słowa. Nie mogło być już gorzej. Był pod wpływem mniej łaskawej klątwy niż Imperius.

\- Jesteś pod wpływem eliksiru miłosnego, Tom.

Och, wiedział.

Jego oczy zwęził się niebezpiecznie. Harry naprawdę powinien przestać się tak do niego zbliżać - magia krążyła wokół nich, a ta należąca do chłopca, była o wiele, wiele bardziej interesująca, niż ta należąca do Lavender. Poczuł mordercze pragnienie.

\- Zostaw mnie samego albo cię zabiję. - powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie. - Zostaw _nas_ samych. Nie chcę, żebyś wplątał się w coś, czego nie rozumiesz.

W oczach Harry'ego dostrzegł zranienie, ukryte głęboko w zielonych oczach.

\- Zabijanie mnie nie idzie ci zbyt dobrze - Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, pamiętasz? - zripostował nonszalancko. - No weź, pokaż nieco więcej uczuć do swojego domniemanego chłopaka, w końcu są Walentynki.

Co próbował osiągnąć Harry? Drażniąc go jak zwykle, jakby był w pełni świadomy. Chciał zobaczyć czy było coś więcej za tą romantyczną obsesją i za jego pokręconym umysłem? A może chciał go sprowokować? Albo...

Poczuł uderzenie w potylicę.

* * *

Severus Snape nienawidził Walentynek a te były do tej pory najgorsze.

Przewidywał, że będzie musiał przyglądać się jak Riddle i Potter grają w te swoje gierki rozprzestrzeniając wokół to napięcie seksualne (był niesamowicie zdumiony, gdy usłyszał, że nie idą razem na randkę - jak te dziewczyny mogłyby być szczęśliwe będąc parą chodzącego wyzwania?)

Jakimś cudem, rzeczywistość stała się jeszcze gorsza.

Nienawidził eliksirów miłosnych, a ta konkretna kombinacja była śmiertelna. Tom Riddle pod wpływem eliksiru miłosnego. Nastoletni Czarny Pan pod wpływem eliksiru miłosnego!

Przerażające uczucie zakazania pojawiło się w jego umyśle.

Jego dziadek zażądał dostępu do jego laboratorium i składników, więc naturalnie, musiał iść z nimi, by upewnić się, że nie wpakują się w gorsze bagno.

Odmawiał także pozostawienia tych dzieci w towarzystwie bardziej obłąkanego niż zwykle psychopaty. Wolałby się urodzić ( _dziękuję bardzo_ ) a wiedział, że efekty Amortencji były też intensywniejsze, gdyż młody Czarny Pan długo nie przyjmował antidotum.

Poczuł ostre ukłucie winy, gdy Potter wszedł do sali trzymając nieprzytomnego Riddle'a a te zielone oczy Lily wypełnione były paniką i kilkoma innymi emocjami, których nie sposób było poprawnie odczytać.

Oczy Snape'a przemykały po wszystkich aż w końcu zatrzymały się na Riddle'u.

Zevi Prince był wybitnym eliksirowarem, i - jeżeli już musiał przyznać - najmłodszym Mistrzem Eliksirów w historii.

Mikstura miłosna nie działała prawidłowo.

Młody Czarny Pan był zbyt blady a na jego policzkach nie powinno być rumieńców.

Był _chory_.

Choroba miłosna.

Było to bardzo rzadkie, ale słyszał na ten temat co nieco.

Niektórzy ludzie, z niewyjaśnionych powodów, reagowali w ten sposób na efekty eliksiru z konsekwencjami odpowiednio do swojej siły magicznej. Nie wiedział nic więcej.

Nie było żadnych innych informacji.

Nagle poczuł się bardzo źle. Tak bardzo starał się ich ignorować, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu będzie w stanie uniknąć widoku tej ich pokręconej więzi i dynamiki.

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Pomona twierdziła, że ta dwójka jest urocza, podczas gdy ich relacja była niezdrowa. Razem stanowili _groźbę_.

Przełknął ślinę.

Potter... Harry wyglądał na tak zagubionego i jakkolwiek to zabrzmi, tak młodego.

\- Wejdźcie i połóżcie go zamiast stać jak banda oszołomów. - poinformował ich gburowato, choć nie tak jak jadowicie zazwyczaj.

Potter nie zwrócił na to uwagi, lecz jego po trzykroć przeklęty dziadek tak - nie skomentował tego jednak.

Cała ta sytuacja była _niewłaściwa_.

Zevi wziął od niego eliksir i podał go Riddle'owi. Ten zapał jego wyciągniętą rękę i wzdrygnął się.

\- Cierpi na chorobę miłosną, uważajcie. Po wszystkim muszę uleczyć jego obrażenia wewnętrzne.

\- Chorobę miłosną? - jego dziadek - tak młody chłopiec stojący naprzeciwko niego, jak duch przeszłości i wspomnień, których nie chciał pamiętać - otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Co to znaczy? - zażądał Potter, robiąc kilka kroków do przodu, przyglądając się jego twarzy. - Co masz na myśli mówiąc "choroba"? Myślałem, że łyknął eliksir miłosny. Jakie obrażenia wewnętrzne?

Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, był nieco przestraszony tonem głosu Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Nie spodziewał się tak niebezpiecznego tonu u piętnasto-szesnastolatka.

Poczuł dreszcz przebiegający po kręgosłupie, choć nie okazał tego.

\- Wyjaśnij. - powiedział szorstko Zevi. - Uleczę go.

* * *

Półtorej godziny później, Harry wrócił do Wielkiej Sali i przeprosił Lunę za opuszczenie jej.

Blondynka jedynie uśmiechnęła się do niego, dalej radośnie tańcząc.

To były zdecydowanie najgorsze z dotychczasowych Walentynek, choć Tom był już zdrowy. Nie wróciłby tutaj, gdyby nie był.

Wszyscy inni nadal tańczyli i mieli nieco zmodyfikowane wspomnienia - tak sądził Harry.

Podsumowując, te Walentynki były o wiele, wiele gorsze od tych zeszłorocznych. Tyle dobrego, że tym razem nie było tańczących krasnoludków. Mimowolnie zadrżał.

Nigdy więcej nie chciał widzieć chorego z miłości Toma. To było przerażające.

Cała ta sprawa została już załatwiona, chociaż widziała, że niektórzy zaczynali prowadzić subtelne dochodzenie. Westchnął ciężko.

Do stołu, przy którym siedział, zbliżył się cień.

\- Zatańcz ze mną. - powiedział Tom, zanim Harry zdążył się odezwać.

Zamrugał.

\- Słucham?

\- _Zatańcz ze mną._ \- powtórzył Riddle, oferując mu swoją dłoń.

\- Nie mogę z tobą zatańczyć, jestem facetem. - skrzeknął Harry.

Ślizgon uniósł brew.

\- Bystra uwaga, kochanie. A teraz wstań, daj mi rękę i zatańcz ze mną.

Harry zaśmiał się niemal histerycznie.

\- Ludzie będą się gapić.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, chcę z tobą zatańczyć. Tańczyłem już ze wszystkimi innymi. Wstawaj.

\- Podeptam ci palce. - odpowiedział.

\- Jeśli się odważysz, połamię ci stopy. - uśmiechnął się Tom. - Nie bądź tchórzem, kochanie.

Harry wstał bardziej rozbawiony niż chciałby przyznać to głośno.

\- Zatańczę z tobą, jeśli będę mógł prowadzić.

\- Nie masz na to szans.

* * *

Hermiona przyglądała się jak Harry i Tom tańczą, nie będąc w stanie oderwać od nich oczu. Obydwaj byli dobrymi tancerzami i przyciągali uwagę, gdy ich szaty wyjściowe wirowały wokół.

Ich ruchy były raczej dziwaczne, bo wydawali się losowo – co minutę - zmieniać prowadzenie. Ich taniec przypominał uosobienie ich związku… A może po prostu za długo tańczyła? Mimo to…

Pomimo tego, że ich taniec był dziwaczny i obaj byli mężczyznami, wydawali się cieszyć swoim towarzystwem. Oboje się szczerzyli. Promieniało od nich szczęście.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Ron stał obok niej z rozdziawionymi ustami.

\- Zdają sobie sprawę, jak wyglądają? - zapytał.

Luna zaśmiała się, popijając łyk soku dyniowego i wyglądając jak kot, który właśnie dobrał się do śmietanki.

\- Nie obchodzi ich to.

A może i faktycznie ich to nie obchodziło.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: The Fictionist

Link do oryginału: s/6042425/28/Destiny-s-Darling

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: TMR / HP

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash (wreszcie!)

* * *

 **Słowem wstępu:**

Dokładniejsza rozpiska co, jak, gdzie i kiedy znajduje się na moim profilu.

„Romantyczne Manipulacje" są 28 miniaturką do opowiadania „Ulubieniec Losu" – co więcej, utrzymywana jest w konwencji „Logicznego Wytłumaczenia", tak więc jest to slash.

* * *

 **Romantyczne Manipulacje**

* * *

W następnym tygodniu były Walentynki a planów było mnóstwo.

\- Miła restauracja w Hogsmeade, nic ekstrawaganckiego.

\- Mamy luksusową wycieczkę do...

\- Butelka wina, ugotuję obiad dla nas...

\- Myślisz, że będzie dobrze jak dam mu kwiaty?

\- Nie jesteśmy ze sobą długo, ale...

\- Chcę, żeby było to coś specjalnego, więc...

\- Jestem załamany, nie mogę po prostu podarować siebie w prezencie...?

Harry naprawdę nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

On i Tom nie byli ze sobą jakoś bardzo długo - tak właściwie był to dość niezręczny czas pomiędzy normalnością a czymś bardziej znaczącym. Minęło prawie sześć miesięcy - i na nieszczęście, żaden z nich wcześniej nie odkrył koszmarności Walentynek będąc w związku.

Dobra, tak naprawdę to nigdy nie przyzwyczaił się do Toma a to jedynie komplikowało sprawę.

Gorzej, że Hermiona przyglądała mu się z wielką ciekawością, więc odezwał się zanim pomyślał o tym.

\- Nic. To znaczy - Tom i romans? Daj spokój. - zaszydził. - Tom pogardza ideą Walentynek. Jego rozumienie romansu to pewnie przysłanie mi krwawiącego serca w słoiku czy coś. Nic nie zrobi.

Dostrzegł, że wyraz twarzy Hermiony się zmienia, lecz było już za późno.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? - słowa zawisły w powietrzu.

Harry zamarł. Następnie odwrócił się wolno w kierunku Toma, który zaszedł go od tyłu z twarzą kompletnie nieczytelną.

\- Cóż, mówię jedynie, że nie jesteś romantyczną osobą. To znaczy - to dobrze. - starał się uspokoić.

\- Tom nie potrafi robić tych wszystkich rzeczy. Których? Romansować? Odczuwać przywiązania do kogoś? Umawiać się?

Brwi Harry'ego zmarszczyły się lekko.

\- ...jesteś tak właściwie wkurzony o to?

\- Pójdę hm... Pójdę do... pójdę. - wykrztusiła anemicznie Hermiona wyglądając raczej na winną nieumyślnego zaczęcia tej sprzeczki.

Żaden z nich jednak nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

\- Czego dokładnie byś chciał, Harry? - głos Toma przybrał niebezpiecznie słodką barwę kiedy robił krok do przodu. - Kwiatów? Wypchanych misiów...

\- Teraz to jesteś absurdalny. - burknął Potter czując rosnące rozdrażnienie. Tom doskonale wiedział, że nie dba o takie rzeczy! - Robisz z igły widły...

\- Ja robię z igły widły?

\- Tak, ty! - warknął Harry. - Czy może zaprzeczysz, że wcale nie nienawidzisz Walentynek? Pogardzasz tą ideą w ogóle. Niemal wywołałeś u siebie tętniaka zwykłym przyznaniem się do "przyjaźni" ze mną! Jedynym powodem, dla którego jesteśmy razem to moje zaręczyny z kimś innym, co cię wkurzyło, bo nie lubisz się dzielić.

\- To wcale nie znaczy, że nie jestem w stanie cię uwieść lub romansować z tobą poprawnie. - stwierdził wyniośle Tom. - Niezależnie od niekonwencjonalności naszego związku.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę prowadzą tą sprzeczkę. Zwalczył potrzebę przetarcia oczu.

\- Wiesz, że mnie to nie obchodzi? Znałem cię zanim to się zaczęło. - powiedział.

\- Będziemy obchodzić Walentynki. - postanowił Tom. Ton jego głosu nie znosił sprzeciwu. - I to będą najlepsze Walentynki jakie kiedykolwiek obchodziłeś.

\- Wiesz, że to nie powinny być żadne zawody, prawda? - Harry uniósł brwi.

\- Ty zacząłeś. Ja jedynie poprawiam twoje błędne założenia dotyczące moich umiejętności.

Harry zastanawiał się jak bardzo będzie tego żałował.

* * *

Cały byli zajęci. Sobą i kampanią. Nieustannie.

Dlatego też 14 Lutego całkowicie zapomniał o znaczeniu tej daty lub nawet całej tej rozmowie.

* * *

Obudził go cudowny aromat tostów, jajek i kawy.

Poczuł wargi składające mokre pocałunki na swoich plecach podczas gdy jego twarz bezwstydnie wciskała się w poduszkę a kołdra zsuwała się z bioder.

\- Dzień dobry. - usta Toma zaprzestały całowania na jego karku, gdy mężczyzna wymruczał te słowa. - Szczęśliwych Walentynek.

Harry nie mógł odpędzić od siebie przekonania, że znalazł się w jakiejś dziwnej krainie czarów. Palce przeczesywały mu włosy dopóki się nie odwrócił i zobaczył unoszącego się nad nim Toma z kolanami rozłożonymi po obu stronach jego ud.

To na pewno był Tom. Albo przynajmniej ktoś wyglądający jak Tom. I był to zdecydowanie tost.

Jajko Benedykta było zaś ugotowane perfekcyjnie.

W innych okolicznościach, zareagowałby zaspanym jękiem. Zamiast tego po prostu zamrugał.

\- Zrobiłeś mi śniadanie.

\- Tak. Zjedz zanim zrobi się zimne.

Obok kubka kawy stała nawet wysoka szklanka soku pomarańczowego, wszystko poukładane elegancko w pobliżu talerza.

Była nawet czerwona róża!

\- Zrobiłeś mi śniadanie do łóżka. Z _różą_.

To było przerażające.

Brwi Toma uniosły się.

\- Wydaje mi się, że śniadanie do łóżka jest tradycyjnym romantycznym gestem. Tak właściwie, to powinienem był to zrobić już wcześniej, bo wyraz twojej twarzy jest cudownie porażający. Rozważam nawet obrażenie się za to.

Szczegóły dnia rozmowy o Walentynkach powoli zaczynały do niego wracać, kiedy gapił się na Toma.

Książę Slytherinu usadowił się obok niego wygodnie na łóżku, obserwując go z czymś co mogło być nazwane ostrożną uciechą.

Harry odsunął od siebie podejrzenia i poczuł jak po jego sercu rozchodzi się ciepło - odsunął zakłady i wyzwania na bok. To było miłe.

\- Nie jesteś ubrany do pracy. - skomentował.

Spokojny sen był dla niego wystarczającą nowością - kiedy do niego dochodziło, korzystał tyle ile tylko mógł. Tom oczywiście - jako ranny ptaszek - zawsze był gotowy jako pierwszy. Jego... chłopak (pomimo roku związku to słowo wciąż wydawało mu się dziwaczne) zawsze był już wykąpany, suchy i ubrany w szaty podczas, gdy Harry wciąż błądził z kubkiem kawy próbując się jednocześnie ubrać.

Teraz jednak, Tom znajdował się w stanie w jakim widywał go rzadko - miał na sobie bokserki i jedwabny szlafrok, zaś jego stopy były bose. Obraz Toma gotującego właśnie w ten sposób natychmiast stanął mu w głowie, co było tak dziwaczne, że miał ochotę się roześmiać.

\- Bystra uwaga. - stwierdził sucho Riddle. - Jesteś dzisiaj w wyśmienitej formie. Wziąłem nam wolne. A teraz jedz. Może to pobudzi cię na tyle, żebyś przeprowadził prostą konwersację.

Harry parsknął. Tak, to zdecydowanie był Tom - pomimo absurdalności tej całej sceny. Na twarzy pojawił mu się uśmiech, oczy zaiskrzyły i pochylił się, łącząc ich usta w palącym pocałunku.

\- Szczęśliwych Walentynek, Tom.

Jasna cholera. Pocałował go ponownie, tym razem delikatniej, z rosnącym zapałem - tylko po to, by Tom odsunął go. Uniósł brwi.

\- Jajka ci wystygną. - powiedział Ślizgon w ramach wyjaśnienia.

Harry zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową i sięgając po talerz.

Było pyszne. Smak szynki i sosu holenderskiego kontrastował z miękkością jajek i toastów.

\- Bardzo dobre. - wymamrotał.

\- Możesz przestać wyglądać na tak zdziwionego. - odpowiedział Tom.

Harry roześmiał się ponownie mając nadzieję, że uda mu się przestać szczerzyć jak idiota.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że psychologia odwrotna tak na ciebie działa, powiedziałbym ci, żebyś był miły wieki temu. - zażartował.

\- Znudziłbyś się. - Tom zaserwował mu prawdziwie diaboliczny uśmiech, który spowodował u niego elektryzujący dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa. - Ale jestem pewien, że później znajdziesz jakiś sposób na odwdzięczenie się.

Harry przełknął duży kawałek jajka.

\- Mhm. Ugotuję ci potem obiad. - skomentował niewinnie.

Wargi Toma drgnęły.

\- Już zrobiłem nam rezerwację na obiad. Obawiam się, że musisz wykombinować coś innego.

\- Cholera. A czego nie zrobiłeś? - dokuczał mu.

\- To zniszczyłoby niespodziankę. - Tom dziabnął sobie od niego kawałek śniadania.

Harry przechylił głowę i zastygł na moment.

\- ...dużo zrobiłeś?

Wiedział, że Tom zapewnił go, że będą to "najbardziej niesamowite" Walentynki ale była różnica w mówieniu a robieniu.

Poczuł, że będzie się musiał odwdzięczyć czymś naprawdę wspaniałym. Nawet jeżeli Tom robił to tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, by udowodnić, że był najlepszy w dosłownie wszystkim.

Uśmiech na twarzy Riddla nie uspokoił go.

Co więcej, sam się wyszczerzył.

* * *

Od dawien dawna Tom uważał romans za jedną z najbardziej podstępnych manipulacji jakie tylko mogą istnieć. Zawsze był dobry w manipulowaniu - a Harry powinien był wiedzieć najlepiej, że wyzywanie go w czymś co było jego domeną i obszarem wnikliwej analizy - zamierzenie czy nie - nie było najrozsądniejsze.

Oczywiście, była to prawda, że altruistyczny romans w wyidealizowanym sensie w ogóle do niego nie przemawiał. Nie koncepcja, w której liczą się cukierkowe gesty oraz sentymentalność, którymi pogardzał. I nie chodzi tutaj o to, że nie wie jak obchodzić to święto.

Oglądanie Harry'ego zaskoczonego i ostrożnego, a następnie spoglądanie w jego błyszczące oczy było nawet zabawne.

Doprawdy, Harry potrafił z tak zwyczajnego i niezbędnego do życia aktu jak jedzenie przypadkowo zrobić coś zmysłowego.

Albo po prostu lubił studiować jego usta.

Niemniej jednak, wolał określenie "przypadkowo zmysłowe". Zdecydowanie przypadkowo, biorąc pod uwagę naturę ich związku. Jeśli jego romantyczne manipulacje łączyły się ze zmysłowością i rozkoszą... kto mógł go za to winić? Mógł puścić płazem całkowicie nietrafne mniemanie Harry'ego na temat jego umiejętności jako partnera.

I właśnie o to chodziło. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że nie lubił ograniczeń. Nawet w okazywaniu przywiązania. Nie było przecież tak, że nie czuł nic do Harry'ego... Co więcej, właściwie to nie wierzył w okazywanie uczuć (podczas gdy dbanie o kogoś było klątwą, którą usunąłby z radością) z nutą ironii.

Poranek więc spędzili w łóżku.

Na lunch przygotował tarte cytrynową - ulubione ciasto Harry'ego z przekraczających granice powodów, które zostawiało pewien słodszy niż zwykle posmak na jego ustach, odrobinę lepki - oraz truskawki w czekoladzie. Palce Harry'ego zanurzyły się w jego ustach, gdy zaoferował mu jedną.

Powinien był już wcześniej używać romansu. Harry stał się pięknie chętny.

Następnie ciepły prysznic z Harrym, roztapiając się pod wpływem jego dotyku w postaci ciepłych wilgotnych ust owiniętych wokół jego członka.

Kiedyś powiedział, że nie nigdy nie chciałby, żeby Harry przed nim klęczał - oczywiście pospieszył się z tymi słowami, mógł przecież zrobić drobny wyjątek - teraz wiedział, że nie mógłby mieć nigdy dosyć tego uczucia.

Odświeżony, wyciągnął kochanka z domu, gdy tylko się ubrali (niekoniecznie prawidłowo). Wiedział, że jego partner potrafił być szalenie rozpraszający więc i to uwzględnił w swoim planie.

Potter przyglądał się ich złączonym dłoniom.

\- Robisz to wszystko, by dowieść, że potrafisz być romantyczny? Bo wiesz, już to udowodniłeś. Śniadanie do łóżka było wystarczające.

Tom spojrzał wściekle na deszcz a Harry z roztargnieniem rzucił nieprzenikający urok, by upewnić się, że nie zmokną. Wciąż go obserwował.

\- I teraz który z nas nie potrafi być romantyczny? - zapytał. - To doprawdy zabawne, że oskarżyłeś mnie o pogardzanie Walentynkami, kiedy sam jesteś wobec nich powściągliwy. Merlinie, jak to się stało, że jesteś mniej romantyczny ode mnie?

Harry sapnął zanim się odciął.

\- Definicja romansu wywodzi się z miłości. Więc jeśli robisz to z innych pobudek to nie liczy się to jako romantyzm.

Tom posłał swojemu partnerowi miażdżące spojrzenie, nie mogąc sobie pomóc i będąc blisko powiedzenia czegoś zjadliwego i irytującego. Powstrzymał się jednak i przechylił głowę.

\- Myśl, że robię to wyłącznie z powodu odwróconej psychologii naprawdę cię drażni. - skomentował.

Teraz Harry się nachmurzył więc zacieśnił uścisk na jego dłoni, tak, by nie mógł uciec.

\- Zamknij się.

\- Merlinie, jak na kogoś, kto mówi, że jest dobrze, gdy robię ci śniadanie jako podstawę Walentynek, jesteś strasznie ciężki w sprawach emocjonalnych, kochanie. - Tom przewrócił oczami, choć jego szczęki się zacisnęły. Jego myśli popłynęły ku rozmowie, która to wszystko rozpoczęła po czym odwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Czekasz na "kocham cię" czy coś? Te dwa słowa sprawia, że poczujesz się jakoś lepiej? - jego ton ociekał pogardą.

\- Och, na miłość boską. - syknął Harry, czerwieniąc się.

\- Nie, naprawdę. Co mam zrobić, Harry? - zapytał, wchodząc w prywatną przestrzeń młodszego mężczyzny. - Myślisz, że jestem niezdolny do... - nienawidził nawet tego słowa, więc jego twarz ściągnęła się w psychicznym wzdrygnięciu się na samą myśl o niebezpiecznych i obrzydliwych możliwościach uczucia takiego jak miłość.

\- Łał. - stwierdził Harry dobitnie. - Powinieneś był zobaczyć swoją twarz. Przepraszam, że...

Tom przerwał mu sucho.

\- Myślisz, że to ja jestem niezdolny by cię kochać a może to ty jesteś niezdolny do bycia kochanym?

Harry zamarł w bezruchu z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

Czasami Tom zastanawiał się dlaczego do jasnej cholery, snuje plany, kiedy chodzi o nich.

* * *

W uszach mu dzwoniło a palce na zmianę zaciskały się i rozluźniały po wolnej jego stronie. Miał ochotę mu przywalić. Zrobić cokolwiek, by uciec od tej rozmowy. Parę minut temu chodził z głową w chmurach, więc co do jasnej cholery się stało?!

Chciał powiedzieć Tomowi, żeby poszedł się pieprzyć. Cokolwiek mu powiedzieć. Cokolwiek zrobić. Otworzył więc usta ale nie uciekł z nich ani jeden dźwięk. Koniec końców, westchnął ciężko.

\- Co to za pytanie? - jego głos był zawstydzająco zachrypnięty.

\- A może jedno i drugie? - upierał się Tom.

Najgorszą rzeczą w tym nie była chłodna ekspresja na twarzy Riddle'a a jego ciekawość, która się za tym kryła.

\- Jeśli myślałbym, że jesteś niezdolny do... o matko, naprawdę musimy o tym rozmawiać? - Tom nie odezwał się, obserwując go. Czekał na odpowiedź. - Jeśli myślałbym, że jesteś niezdolny do pozytywnych uczuć - kontynuował więc cicho. - to nie przyjaźniłbym się z tobą. Ani bym się z tobą nie umawiał. I uważałbym, że nie ma dla ciebie odwrotu od ścieżki zostania Voldemortem.

Wytrzymał spojrzenie Toma, dostrzegając w nim nikły błysk.

\- Rozumiem. - rozbrajający uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Riddle'a, gdy odwrócił się i zaczął ciągnąć Harry'ego - tym razem w stronę powrotną do ich domu. - Zmiana planów.

\- Tom... - zaczął.

W następnej sekundzie został przygnieciony do ściany przedpokoju, czując na swoich ustach nacisk ust Toma oraz jego palce w swoich włosach. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.

\- Doprowadzasz mnie do szału. Właśnie marnuję na to dobrą lekcję tango.

\- ...chciałeś nauczyć mnie tańczyć tango? - Spojrzenie jakim obdarzył go Tom jednoznacznie mówiło, że to nie pora i miejsce na bycie rozbawionym. Patrząc się na niego odniósł wrażenie, że ten chce urzeczywistnić wszystkie stereotypy odnoście romantyzmu w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin.

Tom rozumiał przyjaźń w sposób słownikowej definicji, więc nic dziwnego nie było w tym, że tak samo traktował romans.

\- Zamknij się. Usiądź w salonie.

W następnym momencie postawiona przed nim została myślodsiewnia. Był to prezent od Syriusza, który chciał mu pokazać wspomnienia o jego rodzicach. Wciąż tam były.

Tom koncentrując się, wrzucił srebrną długą nić wspomnień do wnętrza magicznego artefaktu. Harry zdjął nitkę ze swojej koszuli. Po chwili Tom złapał go za włosy i niedbale wysłał ich w wir wspomnień.

Nie wiedział czego dokładnie ma oczekiwać.

 _Śmiał się w czasie wolnym po długim dniu pracy w biurze..._

 _Bronił Lestrange'a z wyrazem twarzy jakiej długo nie widział..._

\- Tom, o co chodzi? - przerwał Harry.

\- Jesteś niezdolny do spojrzenia na siebie, więc pokazuję ci jak wyglądasz w moich oczach. - stwierdził Tom rzeczowym tonem, stojąc tuż obok niego i przyglądając się obrazom. Miał złożone ręce i nieprzystępną postawę.

Usta Harry'ego kompletnie wyschły.

 _Pojedynkował się, zaklęcia przelatywały obok niego bardzo szybko a oczy mu płonęły..._

 _Miał siedemnaście lat i rozwalony usnął szybko z głową na kolanach Toma na Grimmauld Place w Nowy Rok..._

 _Pochylał się nad dokumentami w ich gównianym pierwszym mieszkaniu ze zmarszczonym czołem i skrzywieniem na twarzy, żując swoje wargi tak mocno, że zrobiły się już zaczerwienione i opuchnięte..._

Nie wiedział o co chodzi. Ramiona Toma oplotły go a jego palce dosięgły policzka po czym odwróciły mu głowę z powrotem w stronę wspomnień. Poczuł usta mężczyzny koło swojego ucha, chuchające na nie ciepłym powietrzem.

\- Wiedziałem, że jesteś ślepy ale to już jest niepoważne. - syknął Riddle. - Naprawdę myślisz, że obchodziłoby mnie udowodnienie ci, że jesteś w błędzie, że twoja opinia nic dla mnie nie znaczy? Myślisz, że byłbym skłonny dzielić władzę nad tym krajem z kimś, kto nie jest mi całkowicie równy? - Wspomnienia zmieniły się. - Masz niesamowitą zdolność do dostrzegania najlepszych rzeczy... - wymamrotał Tom, wśród dźwięków jest pamiętnej uciechy. - Bez trudu potrafisz wyobrazić sobie lepszą przyszłość, kiedy ja nie potrafię. Inni też umieją.

 _Lestrange._

\- W pewnym sensie jesteś irytujący. Nie mam pojęcia jak możesz mieć tyle miłosierdzia lub być tak tolerancyjnym dla tych, którzy dążą do twojej krzywdy. Ale przez wzgląd na to, że jestem w dużym stopniu pozbawiony serca, może rekompensujesz to za nas dwóch. - Jedna z dłoni Toma wsunęła się pod jego koszulę na klatkę piersiową sprawiając, że Harry niemal zaczął się wiercić w miejscu z powodu tego ciepła. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, lecz palce Toma wsunęły się we wnętrze jego ust, naciskając na jego język przez moment, by następnie przesunąć je do ich przodu i zrobić to ponownie.

 _Pojedynek._

\- Potężny. - głos Toma stał się zapierając dech w piersiach, ochrypły. - Oczywiście, nigdy nie przyglądałeś się sobie jak miotasz zaklęciami. Nigdy nie czułeś tej aury, gdy twoje wszystkie siły są ukazane.

Serce biło mu szybko. To było całkowicie niedorzeczne. Ręka głaszcząca jego tors przykleiła go do klatki piersiowej Toma.

 _Sen._

\- W następnym zaś momencie robisz właśnie to. - gorący oddech Toma drażnił jego małżowinę uszną, sprawiając, że zaczął drgać z sensacji. - To nieprzyzwoite, że mężczyzna, którego lubisz powinien widywać cię jako nieszkodliwego i że zaufasz mu wystarczająco, jakby on także był niewinny.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

\- Zaczynasz dostrzegać? - zapytał Tom. - Czy powinienem kontynuować?

 _Dokumenty._

\- Jesteś moim partnerem. Obraża nas obu to, że kwestionujesz swoje zasługiwanie na to stanowisko. Nie mam tak złego smaku, by wybierać niewłaściwie i tymczasowo, nie mówiąc już o wieczności.

\- Wieczności?

\- Oczywiście. - stwierdził Tom, jakby był to oczywisty, przesądzony fakt. I tak, byli do pewnego stopnia nieśmiertelni - aczkolwiek ich czas i prawo do bycia razem po tym wszystkim, były kompletnie inną sprawą.

W następnej sekundzie znajdowali się z powrotem w salonie. Harry siedział na kanapie z nikłym odczuciem dotyku Toma.

Cisza przeciągała się, choć wciąż mógł czuć ciężar spojrzenia Riddle'a na sobie, jak wciąż przyglądał się znowu spokojnej wodzie w myślodsiewni.

\- Taniec to jedno. Odmawiam pominięcia obiadu. Chodź.

Drań wyszedł, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

* * *

Delikatne światło świec przy ich stoliku można było porównać z satysfakcją Toma z dnia dzisiejszego.

Czuł przyjemne buczenie po Merlocie i w końcu mieli prywatność, której odmówiono im w życiu publicznym. Upewnił się co do tego robiąc rezerwację - ich życie należało do brukowców wystarczająco często.

Drogi, luksusowy apartament i oni jako jego właściciele. Słodko, za słodko... ale odpowiednio, na ten moment. Żadnych spektakli czy widowisk.

Londyn tętnił życiem za grubą szybą okna.

Harry mówił o czymś lub o kimś od czasu do czasu zjadając widelec risotta. Oczywiście, zamówiłby najlepszego rodzaju bakalie z każdego zakątka świata ale Harry miał prosty i nieskomplikowany gust. Tom upewnił się, że skosztuje homara, ale Harry po prostu wzruszył ramionami i stwierdził, że jest to przeceniony posiłek.

Typowe. Dla wszystkich jasne było, iż Tom ma niezłomne upodobania kulinarne, może nawet bardziej sceptyczny jest w tej kwestii niż Harry.

Ale wciąż.

Harry przerwał zauważając, że jest obserwowany, biorąc kolejnego łyka choć nie zadał sobie trudu skomentować tego. Był przyzwyczajony. Obserwowanie Harry'ego, jakby nie patrzeć, było jego ulubionym zajęciem w przeszłości.

\- Koszmarem będzie próbować czegoś ekstrawaganckiego w kolejnym roku. - nagle powiedział Harry.

\- Masz cały rok na wymyślenie czegoś. - odpowiedział leniwie Tom. - Kto wie. Możesz zabić kogoś, kogo nie lubię i dać mi jego krwawiące serce w słoiku.

Gryfon przewrócił oczami.

\- Możesz zapomnieć o mnie mordującym dla ciebie. Nie próbuj ze mnie robić wiecznie nierozsądnego.

Tom pozwolił sobie na stłumiony uśmieszek po czym zjadł kolejny kawałek swojego obiadu. Harry kręcił swoim widelcem.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie. - niespodziewanie powiedział Harry.

Tom wrócił myślami do poranka, łóżka i rzeczy, które mógł mu dać łaskawie partner.

\- Och?

Harry machnął ręką, zamigotała magia i w następnej sekundzie w rękach Toma pojawiła się cienka książeczka czekowa i pudełko czekoladek. Uwielbiał czekoladki, to prawda, zwłaszcza te droższe. Czekolada była rzadkością, gdy dorastał, więc zawsze miał do niej sentyment. Zamrugał spoglądając w dół.

Otworzył sceptycznie książeczkę a potem przechylił głowę.

\- To przysługi.

\- Twój ulubiony przedmiot wymiany - zauważył Harry. - I wiem, że lepiej dać ci czek in blanco.

Jak dobrze go znał. Czasami wciąż go to zaskakiwało.

Schludnie napisane słowa zamiast kwot pieniężnych, od niewinnych do nieprzyzwoitych - profesja łącząca wszystkie dziedziny ich życia.

Większość ludzi byłaby przerażona wyrazem jego twarzy. Głodem.

Skończyli w łóżku. To było oczywiste.

Najwyraźniej zdecydowanie nie brakowało mu uwodzicielskich umiejętności.

Romans był manipulacją - ale w tym przypadku uznał jednak, że może polubi Walentynki.

* * *

Tą miniaturę specjalnie zamieściłam jako ostatnią – można powiedzieć, że ona miejsce po „Logicznym Wytłumaczeniu" tłumaczenia Panny Mi, gdzie Tom i Harry zostają oficjalnie parą oraz po „Wyjątku Potwierdzającym Regułę" tłumaczenia Annormal. Kolejną miniaturą będzie „Cierpka Adoracja" mojego tłumaczenia, które zostanie wstawione jutro jako osobny tekst. Serdecznie zapraszam ;)


End file.
